Dark Love
by Rae010101
Summary: Full summary inside. Yami Sennen is just another normal teen who moved to Domino, Japan from Cario, Egypt along with his best friend, Heba Mouto, just before school starts. Both lost their brothers when they were young. Yami and Heba meet Joey Wheeler
1. Prologue

**First off, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! NO LONGER WILL THIS STORY GO WITHOUT UPDATE!**

**The edited version**

**Summary:**

_Yami Sennen is just another normal teen who moved to Domino, Japan from Cario, Egypt along with his best friend, Heba Mouto, just before school starts. Both lost their brothers when they were young. Yami and Heba meet Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishmal, Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Atemu Takahashiyumi, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler and they all quickly become friends. What happens when Yami, Joey, Marik, and Ryou meet curtain teachers at DHS, Yugi Takahashiyumi, Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, and Bakura Mao. Why does Yami feel like he's met Atemu and Yugi before? What happens when Yami finds out that Yugi's not really human at all? The others? YAOI!_

**Story's better than the summary.**

**Parings:**

_Yami x Yugi_

_Seto x Joey_

_Marik x Malik_

_Bakura x Ryou_

_Atemu x Heba_

_Tristan x Tea_

_Serenity x Mokuba_

_Aknankanon x Amara_

_(past) Tristan x Duke_

**Ages:**

_Yugi: (claims) 25_

_Seto: (claims) 27_

_Bakura: (claims) 26_

_Malik: (claims) 25_

_Mokuba: (claims) 15_

_Tea: (claims) 17_

_Yami: 17_

_Atemu: 17_

_Heba:16_

_Ryou: 16_

_Marik: 17_

_Tristan: 17_

_Joey: 17_

_Serenity: 15_

_Aknankanon: 37_

_Amara: 36_

_Grandpa: 69_

**Disclaimer: Why are you asking me? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did but I don't sadly...**

**Warnings: YAOI! Meaning Boy x Boy! Don't like don't read! Roles are reversed in this one so Yugi would be the Seme, Yami would be the uke and so on. AU. Characters will be a bit OOC.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was an almost dark night in Domino, Japan...but not silent. Sirens were heard coming down the street. A couple fire trucks and a few ambulances an police cars sped down the street passing a dark ally way. The dark figure of a person could be spotted inside it before the alley was covered in darkness again.

The dark figure had been short, wearing a navy blue trench coat, a midnight blue neck belt, a leather black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He also had sunglasses on. He was pale, with blond bangs, and black hair tipped with violet.

After the vehicles had passed, he emerged from the alley and looked in the direction of where the fire trucks and police cars were headed and his shaded eyes widened a bit. A mansion was on fire just a few miles away. He could smell the smoke.

At an inhuman speed, he followed the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances to where the fire was at. He took off his sunglasses, revealing wide eyes, amethyst orbs. There were people gathered around the burning mansion. Fire fighters were trying to stop the fire, but the flames just kept on coming. The people from the ambulances had gurneys ready. A man was trying to comfort his sobbing wife, who were both on the ground though he held back his tears. Both obviously worried to death about something.

"Please," The woman sobbed, "my babies, they're still inside! You have to save them!"

The figure approached the scene. He looked around before going up to the husband. "Who's inside?" He asked, taking note that the man was Aknonkonan and Amara Sennen. He remembered seeing them on the news before.

Aknankanon looked up at the figure. His voice was filled with worry, "My sons, Yami and Atemu. They're inside. They can't get out." He said.

The figure nodded before he ran passed everyone and into the mansion, which was a mere few minutes away from collapsing to the ground. People were calling after him to come back out. He wouldn't listen.

The figure covered his nose and mouth with part of his coat. He looked around but he only saw flames and smoke. He listened for anything that could tell him where the Sennen kids were and he got one. He ran up the stairs to find a pale-skinned 5 year old boy in burnt clothing and covered in soot lying on the ground down the hall, coughing.

The figure ran toward the boy and picked him up in one arm. His other hand went into his pocket and he took out a cloth. He put the cloth over the boy's mouth and nose when he stopped coughing. The boy looked almost like the man holding him, only he had blond lightning bolt streaks and his eyes were shaped a bit differently.

The boy opened his eyes slightly, to reveal ruby-colored eyes. "Who...are you? Where's Atemu?" He asked weakly.

The figure was already rushing down the steps. He glances down at, who he assumed was, Yami. "My name is not...," He changed his mind and sighed quietly, "My name is Yugi, Young One. I will get your brother out of here as soon as I find him. But first, I must get you out before you- I mean, all three of us get killed." Yugi's voice was kind and gentle, quick to correct himself.

"Yugi..." Yami said. "I like that name. But please...save Atemu, Yugi." He added.

Yugi smiled slightly. They were both out the front door already. "Do not worry to much, Young One. I will get your brother out of there safely." He said.

Yami blushed at the nick name Yugi gave him. "Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked shyly.

But before Yugi could answer, people were already swarming around them.

"Yami! Thank the gods you're all right!" Amara cried. She took Yami into her arms and cradled him.

Yami's eyes filled with tears as he hugged her with what strength he had.. "Mommy!"

Aknankanon looked at Yugi. "But, where's Atemu?" He asked.

Yugi turned. "I was just about to look for him sir." He was already inside the mansion.

"Be careful, young man!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Yugi had run up the stairs again and heard a faint noise coming from the floor above him but couldn't pin point exactly where. Yugi ran up another flight of steps to the next floor. He tried to listen to anymore sounds that could help him but there was none. "The boy has to be here somewhere...but I can't even hear his heart beat." Yugi murmured to himself.

Yugi had searched a few rooms until he found a boy that looked to be the same age as Yami. He looked like Yami too only with tanned skin in one bedroom. He was curled up in a ball on the ground. He was whimpering, his eyes shut tightly.

Yugi walked over to the boy and kneeled. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder gently.

The boy looked up, startled. He had ruby eyes as well. "Who.." He trailed off.

Yugi picked up the boy and placed a cloth over the boy's nose and mouth. "No time. We have to get out of here." He said. He could hear the building about to give away. Yugi rushed down the two flights of stairs to the front door. But, just as they got to the front door, a burning piece of wood came crashing down toward them. Yugi's hold on the five year old tightened protectively as he jumped back a few feet from getting hit.

Yugi sighed. He looked at the boy in his arms. "Is there another door leading outside, Little One?" He asked.

The boy nodded, taking the cloth away from his mouth slightly, "Yeah. The back door. Through that door. It leads to a hall way. The back door is at the end of the hall." The boy told Yugi, pointing to the door next to the staircase.

Yugi nodded his thanks. He opened the door and ran down the fall jumping over the debris that had already fallen. They were five feet from the door when Yugis' foot was caught by a fallen piece of burning wood and he tripped. The ceiling was about to collapse on them both.

Yugi got the boy up and he pushed him toward the door. "Go Atemu! I'll be alright. Save yourself." Yugi cried.

Atemu turned back from the door to look at Yugi. He shook his head. "No! I'm not leaving you hear to die mister!" He half-shouted. Atemu moved to where Yugis' foot was caught under the wood. Atemu lifted the wood, where it wasn't burning to much, off of Yugis' foot with difficulty, but he managed to do it.

Yugi was shocked to say the least. He quickly shook it off and got up. He picked up Atemu and he ran to the back door, got it open, and jumped out of the mansion just as it came tumbling down to the ground.

They were both lying in the grass panting. Atemu lying on Yugi's chest while Yugi was on his back panting. Yugi laughed breathlessly. "Well, we're alive." He half-joked.

Atemu lifted his head and looked down at Yugi in disbelief. "You find that we almost died funny?" He asked.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled up at Atemu. "No," He said, "I'm relieved. Thank you Atemu for saving me."

Atemu smiled, proud that he had saved Yugi. "You're welcome Mister..."

"Yugi. Yugi Takahashiyumi is my name." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled. Then a thought struck him. "My family..." Atemu's lip quivered.

There was mournful crying heard from out front. Atemu and Yugi couldn't see them because the pile of debris was so big. The people out front thought that they both had been burned alive.

Yugi's face turned serious. "I have to get you back to your family Atemu." He said.

Atemu shook his head. He clutched Yugi's, now burnt, coat. "I wanna stay with you, Yugi." He told Yugi stubbornly.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "But, what about your family Atemu? They'll think you had died." He said solemnly.

"They already think that though. Besides, I'll never see you again if I go back. You could have died had I not saved you. I know I'll miss them and they'll miss me." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. "Why do you want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Because Mommy and Daddy treat Yami better than me. They always spend more time with him than me." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that's not..." Yugi trailed, remembering his parents had treated his brother, Heba, to him in the past life. He sighed. "Fine. You can stay with me then." He said reluctantly.

Atemu grinned. "Thank you Yugi!" He whispered, yawning.

Yugi got up with Atemu still in his arms. He looked down. "Get some sleep Atemu." He said gently. But Atemu's eyes were already closed and he was fast asleep.

Yugi smiled slightly at how peaceful Atemu's face looked. With one guilty look toward the front yard, they had vanished into the night.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks...like I said before, my first attempt at a YGO! Story. I'm rather pleased how this chapter turned out though. Even if there were some things in here that I'm not entirely pleased with but I'm happy with it in general.**

**Tell me what you thought of it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And NO FLAMES either!**

**~Yu-Chan~**


	2. 12 Years Later

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the prologue. I was thinking about re-writing the ending, but if you people thought it was good, I'll leave it like it is. Oh and I forgot to add in the warning...MPREG will be in this story as well! Plus, I'd like to thank Lily Angel of Chaos for Beta reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own YGO! So stop asking.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 12 years later**

It had been twelve years since that tragic night. Twelve years since the Sennens had lost Atemu Sennen and the mysterious teen, who risked his life saving the twin Sennen boys. He succeeded in saving one, but not the other.

A couple of days after the incident, front-page headlines of news papers read, "**_TEEN AND KID KILLED IN A FIRE._**" The newspaper article had said;

"_On May 10th, 1993, the home of Aknankanon and Amara Sennen, along with their two 5 year old sons, Yami and Atemu Sennen, was set ablaze._" The article continued on, "_Mr. and Mrs. Sennen had been invited to a ball that evening, leaving both sons in the care of Maya Toshioh, a nineteen year old girl. It is to be believed that Miss Toshioh was the one who started the fire. She had invited a couple friends over, one of whom_ _had brought alcohol, shortly after the Sennen twins had gone to bed. They were having a small party, which had gotten out of control as soon as Miss Toshioh took out a cigarette and lit it. The match was_ _not burned out all the way as she threw it toward a nearby trash can. A fire started and soon spread around the room. Miss Toshioh and her group of friends had panicked and fled Sennen manor altogether, leaving the twins in the burning building. Little Yami Sennen woke up when he smelt smoke_. _He tried to find his brother, but shortly after he collapsed from breathing in too much smoke._ _Mr. and Mrs. Sennen returned to neighbours surrounding their now-burning home. They were horrified at what they saw. A close friend had told them what had happened. Police, ambulances, and fire trucks_ _soon arrived on the scene. Policemen kept people at a safe distance as firefighters_ _tried to stop the fire, but to no avail. Medics had gurneys_ _waiting and ready. Shortly after they arrived, a mysterious looking teen with tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes wearing a blue trench coat_ _and black clothing appeared. After he talked to Mr. Sennen, he made a dash inside the burning mansion. He found and got Yami Sennen safely out of the building. Then, the teen rushed back into the house to look for Atemu Sennen. Sadly though, the building had collapsed on the both of them, burning them alive._

The bodies of young Atemu Sennen and the mysterious teen had not been found, they were said to be burned to ashes in the fire. "Yugi. The man who saved me was Yugi. But... I don't know his last name..." Yami Sennen said, "He was really really nice and kind to me. He was pretty too." Nobody knows who this 'Yugi' person is. However, a funeral will be held for both.

The newspaper had shown a photo of 5 year old Atemu Sennen on the left side of the page and the photo of the burned down Sennen home.

Now, 12 years later, it was the anniversary of the death of Yami's brother, Atemu, and the male teen who had saved him, Yugi.

Seventeen year old Yami Sennen was in his room asleep in his bed. His room consisted of a king-sized bed, with two night stands on either side of it with a lamp on both stands and an alarm clock on the right, a desk to the left, up against the wall with a window, a boom box on one side of the desk, books on the other and a laptop in the center of the desk. A plasma screen TV was mounted to his wall across from the bed and a bedroom light hung from the ceiling. Three sets of doors on the right side of the bedroom stood side by side. The closet door on the far left, the bathroom door in the middle, and the door on the far right, nearest to the TV, lead to the hallway. The bedroom walls were blue, like sapphires almost, the ceiling was white, and the carpet had a light cream color to it.

Yami had turned over onto his side, facing the morning light. He opened crimson colored eyes and blinked tiredly. He sat up in bed, stretched, rubbed his eyes, and yawned widely. He looked at the clock; 10:15am.

He got out of bed, walked over to his closet and grabbed a white T-shirt and some black jeans then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Yami's bathroom was half the size of his room. Dark blue wallpaper covered the walls. There was a walk-in shower across the room from the door and a hot tub to its left, up in the left corner of the room. A bathtub was to right, in the right-hand corner of the room. A sink was to the door's right, against the wall with a mirror above it, and there was a toilet to the door's left. Light blue rugs were placed at the foot of the hot tub, the walk-in shower, the bath tub, the toilet, and the sink, and towels the same colour hung neatly off the racks.

Yami undressed and took a shower. Once he was done, Yami dried himself off and got dressed. He walked out of his bathroom and bedroom to go downstairs to have breakfast. His parents were already in the dining room when he arrived.

"Good morning, Yami." Amara said, smiling at Yami when he walked in.

"Morning, Mom." Yami replied. He sat down at the table.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Aknankanon asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Fine, I guess. It was kind of weird though." Yami said as he fixed himself a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Oh? What was it about?" Amara asked.

"Um...It was kind of confusing. It had another boy who looked just like me, only he had tanned skin. We were playing together...but then there was fire suddenly around us. I thought we were going to die when this one guy appeared out of nowhere and saved us both. The guy had amethyst eyes and tri-coloured hair, like mine. But when we were safe from the fire, the boy went with the guy without a word." Yami said, kind of uneasy.

Aknankanon and Amara both shared a look with each other, knowing what Yami was talking about.

Amara sighed, "Yami...do you remember, when you were five, a fire had burned down our old house and we had to move here to Cairo, Egypt?" She asked carefully.

Yami concentrated and remembered something about a fire and a man with mysterious amethyst eyes carrying him, though not much else came to mind really. He nodded slightly.

"That boy that you were playing with...he was your twin brother Yami. That man, Yugi I think his name was, and Atemu, your brother, both died in that fire." Amara said softly. She remembered that night like it had happened yesterday. "But you were too young to remember that, I'm sure."

Yami was shocked. 'I-I had a brother? Atemu?' His eyes widened in thought. He was suddenly sad and a bit guilty that he couldn't remember his own twin, now dead, until now.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Aknankanon finally spoke, "I have had an idea. I've been thinking of it for quite some time now."

Both Amara and Yami looked at Aknankanon.

Amara asked, "What is it, dear?" She was still sad over the thought of Atemu dead, along with the male teen who had lost his life trying to save their other son.

Aknankanon replied, "What do you think of the thought of moving back to Domino?" He asked them.

Amara and Yami were surprised. "Moving?" They asked in unison.

Aknankanon nodded.

Amara's expression lit up at the thought. "Oh Aknankanon! That would be so lovely! We can visit Atemu's grave more often if we did!" She said, excitedly.

Yami looked a little uneasy, "But what about Heba? I don't want to leave him behind. You know that he's like my...brother." He said. His mind went back to Atemu.

Aknankanon grinned. "Not to worry Yami. I've already talked to the Motou's and they agreed to let Heba stay with his grandfather."

Yami's eyes widened. "Really?"

Aknankanon nodded.

Yami cheered and Amara laughed.

Aknankanon smiled, "It's settled then, we will look for a home in Domino."

With that said, everyone continued eating their breakfast.

Later that day...

"Can you believe it? We're moving!" Heba exclaimed. Heba was tan and was sixteen years old. He had wide violet orbs, and his hair was like Yami's only without the blond streaks. Heba was also shorter than Yami be a few inches, and his facial features were softer too. Currently he wore a dark blue shirt with lighter blue jeans with black boots.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. To Domino, Japan."

Heba looked at him. "What do you think Domino will be like? I mean, you used to live there." He said.

Yami sighed. "I don't know Heba. It's been twelve years since I lived there. It could be fun living there though, after all your grandfather owns Kame Game shop right?" He asked his younger friend.

Heba nodded enthusiastically. He was ecstatic that he was going to see his grandfather again.

_(Same day, Domino, Japan)_

Yugi walked into Atemu's room to see Atemu lying in bed, still asleep.

Yugi looked the same as he did twelve years ago with his amethyst eyes, soft features, light skin and tri-coloured hair. He wore black leather neck belt with a light blue, long-sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, along with black slacks and boots.

Atemu's room had a 60" flat screen TV mounted to the wall across from his king sized bed. There were several game systems laying on the TV stand under the flat screen. There was a desk next to Atemu's bed with a laptop and books were laying on it. A night stand was on the other side of his bed with a lamp and an alarm clock. There were three doors around the room; two doors on the right side near the night stand, and one across Atemu's bed, to the left of the TV. The door nearest to the night stand was the walk-in closet, the second door led to the bathroom, and the last door led out to the hallway. The walls of the room were a light shade of violet.

Yugi sighed and smiled slightly to himself. 'It took so much to get Atemu's name and records changed twelve years ago. But it was worth it.' Yugi thought as he walked over to Atemu's bed.

Yugi had taken care of Atemu and raising him for twelve years. Of course, Atemu knew what Yugi really was, along with Seto, Malik, and Bakura. Atemu took it quite well after he found out what they were not human. In fact, Atemu thought it was cool that they weren't human. Yugi was a little closed off about his past at first, but finally opened up to Atemu as he got older. Atemu started insisting that Yugi change him into what Yugi was, much to Yugi's dismay. Yugi kept saying "no" to Atemu. Atemu remembered happened when he was five, how he ended up with Yugi taking care of him, and why he wanted to stay with Yugi the night of the fire.

Yugi looked at the time. It was 11:30am

"I've let him sleep long enough." Yugi murmured to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook his adopted son awake.

Atemu groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at his adoptive father with sleepy eyes. "Morning Dad." He yawned.

"Good morning Ate`. It's time to wake up," Yugi told him, using Atemu's nickname, "It's 11:30 in the morning."

Atemu looked at the clock and stretched then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Atemu was tan. He had tri-coloured hair, like Yugi, only Atemu had three blond streaks running up the front of his hair. He was taller than Yugi by a couple of inches.

"How did you sleep last night?" Yugi asked.

"Peaceful." Atemu replied. He knew Yugi didn't sleep very often and when he did, he didn't wake up for a long while so he didn't bother returning the question.

"Well, go and shower Ate`. We're meeting Seto, Malik, and Bakura later for lunch. You know how Seto is; he doesn't like people being late." Yugi said, standing up.

Atemu nodded and watched Yugi leave the room.

'I'm really lucky to have Yugi as a father.' Atemu thought, before getting up and getting ready to go.

Once Atemu was showered and ready to leave, both he and Yugi left to meet Seto, Malik, and Bakura for lunch. Atemu wore a red dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Yugi and Atemu arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to the table where the others were.

Seto had brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was tall and had pale skin. He had on a blue dress shirt and white slacks with white dress shoes.

Malik was tan and had a light shade of violet eyes and platinum blond hair. He was short but not as short as Yugi or Atemu. He wore a black dress shirt and grey slacks with black dress shoes.

Bakura had snow-white, wild hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a green dress shirt and dark grey slacks with black dress shoes.

Both Yugi and Atemu sat down in a chair and started to look over the menu. "Hey guys." Yugi said.

Various forms of greeting were given back.

Seto looked at his watch. "Well, it's about time you both showed up."

Malik rolled his eyes. "They aren't late Seto."

"Yeah, the runt and his kid are here now. Though, in five more minutes they would have been." Bakura agreed.

Yugi sighed. "Sorry, we were caught in traffic. You know how Saturday afternoons can be at times." he replied casually.

Seto huffed. "Whatever." He muttered.

Everyone else laughed; they knew Seto didn't care as long as long as they weren't late.

A waitress came over. "Hello. I'm Sally and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" Sally asked.

"Coffee." Seto muttered, not looking up.

"Coffee." Malik ordered, smiling at the waitress.

"Coffee." Bakura grunted.

"Ice water." Yugi said politely.

"Coke." Atemu said.

Sally nodded and wrote down there drink orders before walking off.

"You never really did like coffee Yugi." Malik commented.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I'd rather drink something else. I'll drink coffee on occasion though." Yugi replied.

"So, Atemu. Did you get your schedule yet for school?" Bakura asked casually.

"No. Not yet anyway." Atemu replied. He knew that Bakura was hoping to get Atemu as one of his students for sophmore year.

Malik chuckled. "We'll know what classes Atemu's in when he gets it. Just be patient 'Kura." He said.

"We still need to get the lists of students for each class too." Seto agreed.

Bakura sighed but nodded. Everybody continued to talk until Sally came back with their drinks.

"Are you all ready to order?" Sally said as she set the drinks down.

Seto nodded. "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs dish with garlic bread, a salad on the side with Thousand Island dressing." He told her.

"I'll have the chicken Alfredo tortellini with garlic bread and salad on the side with Ranch dressing." Malik said.

"I'll have the steak; very rare, with a baked potato and salad on the side with Thousand Island dressing." Bakura said.

"I'll have the steak; medium rare, with a baked potato and salad on the side with Thousand Island dressing." Yugi said.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, a salad on the side with Ranch dressing." Atemu said.

Sally nodded, wrote down their orders, and left.

Malik's eyes glazed over. Everyone at the table knew that he was having a vision. They were quiet.

After a minute, Malik came to. He shook his head.

"What did you see?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

Malik blinked. "We're getting new students from Egypt this year." He said.

"So?" Bakura asked. "What's the big deal about that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Malik replied, though he was looking at Yugi and Atemu as he said this.

Yugi felt a little uneasy at the way Malik was acting. But before he could say anything, Sally came back with their food.

"Here you go." Sally said, handing them their food before leaving again.

Everyone decided to drop the subject of the soon-to-be new students for the moment and started to eat their lunch.

* * *

**So how was that? I'm pretty happy with this chapter, especially after it was Beta read. And it's my longest one yet. *cheers***

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Yu-Chan~**


End file.
